Jefferson and Hamilton
by Randomness Girl
Summary: Just a series of one-shots with interactions between Jefferson and Hamilton, mostly weird, unexplainable things happening to them. Possible Jamilton, possibly not. Who knows? Rated T for swearing and jokes, other than that, it's pretty safe.
1. Ghosts of the Past

**A/N: Okay, so this is just a series of one-shots inspired by a lot of roleplays I've done with a friend. All of them always had some weird thing with them, and because those were fun, I'm writing a series of fanfictions where most of them are inspired by those RPs, so credit to my British friend on DrawCast for most of these. Not all of them will based on the roleplays, because that would be boring, so I'll also come up with original weird stuff as well. And when they _are_ based on an RP, a lot of stuff will be changed for the sake of the story. Also, if there's something you'd like to see happen between the two guys, let me know in the reviews and if I like it, I'll write it, giving you credit. How often this will update will depend on how much time I have to write.**

 **Few things to know: I like to portray Jefferson as a guy who can usually keep his cool, but when something crazy happens, he freaks out like crazy. Also, he's only ever mean to Hamilton. And I portray Hamilton as, well, just a** **smol, angry, screaming bi man 75% of the time. And I don't personally swear, but Hamilton is the guy who would swear when he's mad, which is most of the time, so I wrote the swears without censoring them. Also, I'm making Jefferson heteroflexible in here just for the sake on if I write Jamilton and write Jamilton jokes. Also, I don't ship Jeffermads, so if Madison interacts with Jefferson in these, they're more of friends, but you can interpret them as romantic if you'd like.**

 **I don't own Hamilton, Lin does. Nor do I own the two bickering idiots, technically no one owns them. I do own the right to write about outrageous stuff that'll happen to them, right?**

* * *

ONE-SHOT 1: Ghosts of the Past

Summary: Ghost!John stayed on Earth to watch over Philip. Ghost!Philip stayed until his parents were able to make up. Ghost!Alex has no idea why he's there, but haunting Thomas Jefferson sounds like a pretty good reason in his opinion. This was bound to happen after I wrote about the first two.

* * *

If you were to ask him, he'd tell you that being a ghost isn't all that bad. Okay, so it was a little bad, but not as bad as he thought.

Sure, it did hurt to see that everyone he loved became heartbroken over his death, even Burr (surprisingly), especially since they couldn't see him, but compared to the stress of government and life in general, it was pretty relaxing. Plus, he could slightly move some inanimate objects, which meant having fun messing with people.

Being dead gets lonely after a while, though.

Sighing, he walked through the walls of his house and wandered down the streets. Chills went down his spine as the people passed through him. Really, he didn't know where he was going, he was just trying to find some way to entertain himself.

As he exited the city, he caught a glimpse of the White House, a building built not too long ago. A thought came into his mind: _Isn't Jefferson the president?_

Of course, he decided to go check it out.

Walking through the wall, he took a good look around him. He whistled low. "Damn," he quietly muttered. The interior of the White House was very majestic; in fact, he didn't think even the richest man alive had a home as magnificent.

He took himself on a tour around the place, admiring the luxuries of the place.

"WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?" Jefferson screamed, fear and anger in his voice. Curious as to what had the President so worked up, he turned around to find Jefferson staring straight at him. The Virginian's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets.

"HAMILTON?" After a moment, he stepped back, shaking his head and muttering, "No, that can't be Hamilton. Thomas, you're just seeing things, because Hamilton was shot by Burr..."

It finally clicked in Alex's head. "You can see me?" he asked his former rival with uncertainty.

Jefferson practically choked on his own scream. "Oh God, it spoke!"

Alexander glared. "Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I'm not a person!" he exclaimed with anger.

"He, it, whatever!"

Clenching his fists, he stomped up to Jefferson. "Respect the fucking dead, you big shit!" he yelled. He swung his arm to try and hit him in the face, only to have it phase through.

Jefferson shuddered. "God, don't do that!" he cried. "It's like my brain was plunged into ice cold water!"

Alex smirked. "You mean like this?" He swung his other arm, causing the taller man to shriek again.

"I said don't do that!" He clutched his head in his hands as if he had the worst headache.

Being Hamilton, he chose not to listen to him. He swung again, enjoying Jefferson's shrieks.

"Thomas? Are you okay?" Vice President James Madison stepped into the room, obviously worried about his friend.

Poor Thomas Jefferson, it seemed Hamilton had broken him. "Jemmy," he let out in a shaky voice as he pointed to his dead rival, "this guy won't leave me alone, even after death!"

Madison looked to where he pointed, then back at the taller man. "Who?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Alexander. Fucking. Hamilton!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Alex put a hand to his mouth, snickering. Getting Jefferson to freak out was the best. It was sure difficult, with his calm demeanor, but doing the craziest things to break him was really worth it. Death really wasn't so bad.

Madison walked up to the President, placing a hand on his shoulder. His dark eyes were filled with concern. "Thomas, I think you need to rest; Hamilton was shot during the duel, remember?"

Jefferson looked towards him, then to Hamilton, then back to Madison, a strange expression on his face. It was as if he couldn't comprehend that James couldn't see Alex. "But... But I- he-"

Alex could no longer hold in his laughter as his soft chuckles grew louder, almost like guffawing.

Jefferson glared at him, pointing an accusing finger. "Just shut up!" he yelled.

Madison grimaced. "Like I said, I think you need to take a _long_ rest." He gently took his hand and guided him to the bedroom of the White House. Alex followed behind them, because heck, there was no way he could miss any sort of opportunity to mess with Jefferson. Maybe it was a little mean, considering he did endorse the guy, but this would definitely make up for the years of short jokes.

As they stepped into the room, Madison told Jefferson, "Maybe after this, you should also take a day off."

Jefferson stared at him in shock. "A day off?" he cried. "As President?"

"Thomas, relax," he assured his friend. "I can handle it, as your Vice President. I'll just tell everyone you're sick." The way he looked to the side, it was obvious he really thought Jefferson was sick.

Thomas glared before sighing and giving up. "Fine..." he quietly muttered, sitting on the bed.

James flashed him a small smile, then left the room. For a moment after the door closed, neither Hamilton nor Jefferson moved. Jefferson wasn't even looking up, only at his hands, making the dead immigrant wonder if he knew he was there.

"You're still there, aren't you?" the Virginian finally spoke, not bothering to check.

Alexander smirked. "Aww, you know me so well," he replied.

Thomas sighed. "Let me guess," he deadpanned, "even if I sleep, you'll still be there."

Hamilton sat close to him. "And I don't plan to _ever_ leave your side," he said, a little flirty. He leaned closer, making sure to be at a distance that bothered him.

The taller man glared at him, scooting away. "I hate you," he mumbled, receiving laughter from the other.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

 **Sorry for the open-endedness, but that would be too long, because I don't think Alex would want to pass on to either heaven or hell** **now that he can ruin Jefferson's terms as president. And yes, I have completed writing about the holy trinity of dead characters of Hamilton: the father (Alex), the son (Philip), and the father's secret affair (John).**

 **A. Ham: That's not funny.**

 **RG: Well, what else do you want me to call John? Your dead boyfriend?**

 **A. Ham: That's not what I meant.**

 **RG: Sorry buddy, but everybody you love dies, including yourself. Besides, you guys have been dead for over 200 years.**

 **Anyway, besides this one, most of these one-shots are probably going to be along the same timeline, just because.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Next one-shot will be soon since I have that one typed up on Amino already**

 **P.S. If you'd like to write about what Ghost!Alex does to Jefferson, feel free to do so! And if you post it somewhere, let me know so I can read it. :)**


	2. Cabinet Battle 1 With a Twist

**A/N: ALL CREDIT FOR THIS GOES TO MY FRIEND ON DRAWCAST! I'm just here rewriting lyrics of Hamilton songs. Also, this Au will be explored with in the future, just because.**

 **Quick background on this Au: Hamilton and Jefferson swap roles, personalities,** **and heights. And for the sake of keeping Lams, so do Laurens and Madison. We're also thinking about having Angelica and Maria swapped, but I'm not so positive on the idea, even though my friend thinks it's a good idea.**

 **Disclaimer in the first one-shot. If you saw this on the Amino some number of days ago, that's me.**

* * *

ONE-SHOT 2: Cabinet Battle #1... With a Twist

Summary: It's every Hamilfan's favorite rap battle, but not as you know it.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen," Washington addressed the members of the Cabinet, "you coulda been anywhere in the world tonight, but you're here with us in New York City. Are you ready for a Cabinet Meeting?" Everyone cheered and whooped with excitement. The very first Cabinet Meeting of the nation! They were all ecstatic to see what would happen.

As they settled down, the President slammed his hands down in front of him. "The issue on the table," he declared loudly. "Secretary Jefferson's plan to assume state debts, and establish a national bank." Said man crossed his arms and smirked proudly. Turning to the Secretary of State, Washington told him, "Secretary Hamilton, you have the floor, sir."

The tall Virginian nodded to him as he stood up. "Life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness," he started off, making sure all in the room could hear him. "We fought for these ideals, we shouldn't settle for less. These are wise words, enterprising men quote 'em. Don't act surprised, you guys, cuz I wrote 'em!"

Placing a hand on his hip and motioning towards the Treasury Secretary, Hamilton continued, "Oww, but Jefferson forgets: his plan would have the government assume state debts!" He turned to face everyone else, making sure to emphasize his point. "Now place your bets as to who that benefits: the very seat of government where Jefferson sits."

The immigrant frowned, no longer looking as cocky as before; in fact, he looked pretty irked at this accusation. "Not true!" he retorted.

"Ooh, if the shoe fits, wear it!" Hamilton responded, spinning around to face him. With a smirk, he told the smaller man, "If New York's in debt, why should Virginia bear it?" He shrugged his shoulders in a manner that implied that the answer should be obvious. "Uh, our debts are paid, I'm afraid! Don't tax the South, 'cause we got it made in the shade."

Crossing his arms, he informed Jefferson, "In Virginia, we plant seeds in the ground; we create." He glared slightly at the immigrant. "You just want to move our money around." He stepped closer. "This financial plan is an outrageous demand, and it's too many damn pages for any man to understand!"

Before Jefferson could say anything against that, Hamilton turned to the rest of the Cabinet. "Stand with me in the land of the free!" He placed his hands on his hips as he rolled his eyes. "And pray to God we never see Jefferson's candidacy."

He turned back to Jefferson as he strutted up to him. "Look, when Britain taxed our tea, we got frisky." He took his cane and using the head of it, placed it under the shorter man's chin and gently forced him to look up in his eyes. "Imagine what gon' happen when you try to tax our whiskey," he said with a smirk, ending his argument.

Jefferson glared angrily as the rest of the room became restless with excitement.

"That's my alcohol!" one man angrily shouted above the chaos.

"Thank you, Secretary Hamilton," Washington said loudly, quieting everyone. With an air of confidence, Hamilton high-fived his friend, Laurens, as if he was already sure in his victory of the Cabinet Meeting. Washington turned to his right hand man. "Secretary Jefferson," he addressed him, "your response."

Jefferson stood up, glaring at Hamilton with irritation. "Alex, that was a real nice declaration," he told him. "Welcome to the present, we're running a real nation." He stepped closer. "Would you like to join us? Or stay mellow doing whatever the hell it is you do in Monticello!"

Hamilton's face began to grow red with anger. Crossing his arms, his cockiness back, Jefferson explained why America needed the debt plan.

"If we assume the debts, the Union gets a new line of credit, a financial diuretic. How do you not get it?" He gave Hamilton a look, raising a brow. "If we're aggressive and competitive, the Union gets a boost, you'd rather give it a sedative?"

The room grew a bit louder with murmurs and whispers as he continued to speak. "A civics lesson from a slaver, hey neighbor! Your debts are paid because you don't pay for labor." He turned around for a bit, speaking in a mocking voice. "'We plant seeds in the South; we create.' Yeah, keep ranting." He narrowed his dark eyes in disgust at Hamilton, and spat, "We know who's really doing the planting."

He took another step forward, his giant hair bouncing softly. "And another thing, Mr. Age of Enlightenment, don't lecture me about the war, you didn't fight in it!" He placed his hands on his hips. "You think I'm frightened of you, man? We almost died in a trench!" He threw his hands up for emphasis, then prodded the taller man in the chest with his finger. "While you were off getting high with the French!"

Hamilton gritted his teeth, his face bright red, showing just how livid he was. Jefferson turned to the rest of the room, motioning towards the Virginian. "Alex Hamilton, always hesitant with the President. Reticent, there isn't a plan he doesn't jettison!"

He turned to Laurens, raising his voice a bit. "Laurens, you lower than dirt, son, get your head up here! Damn, can you get worse as you make national debt appear?"

Laurens, though more levelheaded than the two, curled his fists in anger, sending a death glare to Jefferson, who just kept talking. "Sittin' there useless as two shits. Hey, turn around, bend over." He narrowed his eyes at Hamilton as he twirled his finger. "I'll show you where my shoe fits."

That statement got the entire Cabinet riled up. "Excuse me?!" Washington exclaimed amidst the noise. He turned to the two Virginians. "Laurens, Hamilton, take a walk," he told them, then turned to his right hand man, glaring slightly. "Jefferson, take a walk."

Addressing the entire room, the President announced, "We will reconvene after a brief recess." He looked back to the Treasury Secretary. "Jefferson."

"Sir?"

"A word." With that, he walked briskly out of the room. Jefferson stood up to follow after him, but Laurens felt the need to gloat.

"You don't have the votes," he taunted, Hamilton joining in with him.

"You don't have the votes!"

"A-ha-ha, ha-ha!" The tall Virginian laughed, a smirk on his face.

"You're gonna need Congressional approval and you don't have the votes!"

Jefferson growled, wanting so bad to sock them in their stupid Virginian faces and knock the grins off. Instead, he decided against it, following after President Washington, but not before giving them one last glare.

As he exited, Hamilton turned to Laurens. "Such a blunder," he told him, the pride in his voice. "Sometimes it makes me wonder why I even bring the thunder."

"Why he even brings the thunder," Laurens parroted, relieved that the debt plan didn't go through.

Meanwhile, with Washington, Jefferson had to explain himself and his behavior.

"You wanna pull yourself together?" the President asked sternly.

Jefferson sighed before answering, "I'm sorry, these Virginians are birds of a feather."

"Young man, I'm from Virgina, so watch your mouth," Washington warned, giving him a look that told him to be cautious.

"So we let Congress get held hostage by the South?" the immigrant couldn't help but retort.

The Revolutionary War general put his hands together, thinking. "You need the votes," he thought aloud.

"No, we need bold strokes!" Thomas interrupted. "We need this plan-"

"No, you need to convince more folks," Washington cut in.

"But John Laurens won't talk to me," Jefferson complained. "That's a nonstarter."

"Ah, winning was easy, young man," the older man reminded him, "governing's harder."

"They're being intransigent," the Secretary of Treasury argued.

"You have to find a compromise," the President told him.

Jefferson groaned, annoyed at the fact Washington didn't seem to see eye-to-eye with him. "But they don't have a plan, they just hate mine!"

"Convince them otherwise!"

"And sir, what happens if I don't get Confessional approval?"

Washington hesitated before replying, "I imagine they'll call for your removal."

The immigrant gulped nervously. "Sir-" he begged, but he was interrupted.

"Figure it out, Thomas. I'm not asking for you to promise."

* * *

 **Hamilton: Acting like Jefferson? As if!**

 **Jefferson: Acting like Hamilton? Ew.**

 **RG: Shut up, you two, it's called an Au.**

 **Hamilton: Well, I'm just as disappointed in you along with my disgusting counterpart.**

 **RG: I said shut up.**

 **Jefferson: You're asking him to do something that he can't.**

 **Hamilton: wHAT DID YOU SAY YOU ASS?**

 **RG: *over the sounds of the** **smol angry bi man tackling the tol Virginian* Well, hope you enjoyed that! Those few lines I changed, by the way, I'm ridiculously proud of!**

 **Anyway, the next story won't be very soon, it's still being typed, but I'm hoping to finish it sometime next week!**

 **See ya!**


	3. This was for a challenge on Hamino

**A/N: Okay, sorry for not uploading, life is busy, and on top of that, I'm traveling right now as I type this, so I'm using the app to do this.** **This was written for a challenge on the Hamino. Also, I like Jamilton. And the only weird thing here I guess is the fact it's the modern Au, which I don't really write for, but it was for the sake of the challenge.**

 **And** **to guest Bell, yes you can translate the first story, as long as credit is given to me. Sorry for the late response.**

* * *

ONE-SHOT 3: This was for a one-shot shipping challenge on the Hamino

Summary: Some Christmas Jamilton fluff for your soul.

* * *

Thomas plopped down on the couch, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend as the movie began to play. He waited for Alexander to return the hug, and frowned when it never came. He turned to tell him how rude he was being, then saw that he wasn't even paying attention.

The shorter man had somehow brought his laptop to the couch without Thomas's knowing, typing away at a speed that should be humanly impossible. Thomas smirked, then almost slammed the laptop shut on his boyfriend's hands.

"Hey!" Alex exclaimed with annoyance, glaring up angrily. Thomas knew how much he hated it when someone interrupted his work. The taller one laughed; he always found it amusing to irk his boyfriend. Alex huffed. "Jerk," he muttered.

"Come on, babe," Thomas told him, lightly pecking his cheek. "It's Christmas Eve, just take a break from working just this once."

Alex rolled his dark eyes and unwillingly set his laptop down to his side. "Happy?"

Thomas pulled him closer. "Now hug me," he commanded playfully.

Alex raised a brow, unamused. "Are you serious?" he deadpanned, obviously more irritated than before.

Thomas fake pouted, doing his best to put on puppydog eyes, though it wasn't a very good attempt. "I won't be satisfied until you hug me, sweetie," he whined teasingly.

Alexander just glared slightly before wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Content with that, Thomas smiled and snuggled close to his boyfriend best that he could. "Thank you."

The shorter man leaned against him, turning to the TV. "What are we watching, anyway?" he asked with uninterest.

" _Home Alone_."

"Jesus, again?"

"Babe, it's almost Christmas, just enjoy it."

Alex rolled his eyes again. "Fine."

The two sat there quietly, staring at the screen as Kevin destroyed Buzz's room. Alex wouldn't admit it, but as tired as he was of the movie, he enjoyed cuddling next to his boyfriend during the cold winter night, though he'd really rather get back to his work.

As Kevin finished paying for the groceries, Thomas reached for the remote and paused the movie. Alex grabbed a pillow from the side of the couch and whacked him lightly in the head. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, a little annoyed they couldn't get this movie over with sooner.

"Relax, sweetie," Thomas replied, getting up and kissing him gently on his forehead. "I'm just going to get some blankets and hot cocoa." He briskly walked out of the room.

"Okay, but hurry up!"

"I didn't think you'd be this excited to watch the movie!" Thomas yelled as he walked past the door, blankets in his arms.

"I'm not!" Alex yelled back. "I just want this movie to be over sooner!"

Thomas chuckled, placing the cocoa-filled mugs into the microwave. "Well, the longer it takes for the movie to finish, the more time you get to spend with me!"

Sighing, Alexander remained seated on the couch, his hands fidgeting on his lap as he waited. He eyed his laptop that sat at his side, his fingers itching to tap on the keys on his keyboard. He needed to be doing something, he couldn't just sit around doing nothing.

 _Thomas wouldn't be happy with me working on Christmas Eve_ , he thought to himself. He pushed his laptop away slightly, before pulling it onto his lap, opening it up. _Ah, screw what Thomas thinks._

"You're not working again, are you?" his boyfriend called out, entering the room with the blankets and hot cocoa.

Alex slammed his laptop shut. "No," he answered quickly, rapidly shoving it to the side.

The taller man smirked, handing him his cocoa. "That's what I thought."

Alex chuckled nervously, mentally scolding himself for not grabbing his laptop sooner, then looked into his mug, his eyes lighting up. "Marshmallows!" he cried with delight like a child, grinning ear to ear.

Thomas laughed. "I know how much you love them, babe," he told him, taking a sip from his own mug. He laughed again as Alex plucked the fluffy sweets from his drink and stuffed them in his mouth, then resumed the movie.

He placed his mug down for a moment to wrap the magenta blanket around them. Alexander grabbed some of it and wrapped it around himself, placing his head on Thomas' shoulder as he took a large gulp of his cocoa. Thomas turned his head slightly to his boyfriend and smiled softly before turning his attention back to the movie.

A good amount of time passed, up to the point where Kevin called the police to inform them of the Wet Bandits, when Thomas heard the loud snores of his boyfriend. Letting the movie continue to run, he glanced over to Alex, who was fast asleep. He smiled gently at him, taking his mug out of his hands, which was thankfully empty.

He got up slowly, as to not disturb the sleeping man, and placed their mugs in the sink. From the pantry, where he knew Alex never looked, he grabbed a few wrapped boxes and placed them below the Christmas tree, adjusting the bows a bit. Content, he went back to check on his boyfriend, who was thankfully still sleeping. Good thing he's such a heavy sleeper, he thought. The late nights spent working definitely helped contribute to that.

Quietly, he made his way to the couch and carefully positioned himself next to Alexander, getting underneath the blanket. Unconsciously, Alex snuggled closer to him, probably for warmth.

Smiling again, he brushed some of his long, dark hair from his face and planted a kiss on his nose. "Good night, Alexander," he whispered lovingly. "Merry Christmas."


End file.
